


Drive Me Mad

by ohnoscarlett



Series: Liam and the girls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett





	Drive Me Mad

**TITLE:** Drive Me Mad  
 **AUTHOR:[](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/) **ohnoscarlett**  
** BANDS: One Direction  
 **PAIRING:** OT5, Niall/Zayn/Liam/Harry/Louis  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4600  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WARNINGS:** Sex. Lots of it. And genderswap of the always-been-a-girl variety (i.e. everybody's a girl except Liam.)  
 **SUMMARY/PROMPT:**[Everyone is a girl except for Liam. Their favorite hobby is making as many references to sex as possible so as to see him go red and blotchy; there’s a running competition and everything.](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12881201#t12881201) And then it takes a turn. Does it ever.

Sort of written for the [Girl Direction Fic Fest ](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html). Really late.

  
Liam loved his band. He did. They were a bunch of incredibly talented, smart, funny, beautiful, _frustrating_ girls. He loved them all; he just wished they weren’t trying to kill him. Slowly. It was the only reason he could imagine for why they insisted upon teasing him mercilessly day in and day out. He had dated a couple girls, sure. He wasn’t the innocent virgin they seemed to think he was. He just didn’t like to advertise. Some things were meant to be kept private.

But his band, his girls… it was like it was their favorite hobby—some days their _only_ hobby—to talk about sex as much as possible. In front of him. Bonus points for graphic content. They seemed to love that he couldn’t help but to turn bright red and get all stuttery.

He thought there was even a tote board hidden somewhere, but he couldn’t tell who was winning.

Zayn liked to lounge around, draped across the furniture with an easy grace, her little feet kicking in the air while she recounted her latest pull in great detail. The rest of the girls would listen raptly, prompting the narrative and giggling maniacally when Liam caught on.

“What about Perrie?” was his incredulous response.

“What about her?” Zayn replied. “She likes when I get off with a fit guy. She likes to watch. I skyped her the other day so she could see how this one bloke was—“

They screamed with laughter when Liam made his escape. He could hardly hear their congratulations over his ears burning.

Zayn didn’t often have much to say, but when she did…

Niall was much more subtle, which for Liam was phenomenally confusing considering Niall was not subtle about anything at all. Niall thought it was hilarious to eat things suggestively. And the way Niall ate, it happened all the time. It wasn’t just the usual suspects with her either, like ice cream or lollies. She did it with _everything_ \--and frankly, that was what gave it away. Niall would be munching away, catch sight of Liam, and suddenly be having an orgasmic experience over tinned beans on toast. It was ridiculous, and yet still effective. Niall had a beautiful mouth.

In fact, Niall might be winning if it was a competition based purely on frequency.

Lou and Haz often worked in tandem, and it really made Liam wonder about the objective of the game. They were also the most likely to actively involve Liam himself. They touched and teased, hands constantly on someone: the other girls, each other, if not Liam. Lou was particularly fond of twisting his nipples, except for when she would palm him gently, which had the added benefit of making him look like an idiot in addition to embarrassing him. He would jerk away from Lou’s soft touches just like he did from the harsher ones. To his credit, Lou was far more likely to slap him or hit him in the balls. _Strange girl._

Harry liked to be naked. Liam knew this from their early days on X-Factor. Harry would often be found sporting little more than panties as she passed the day at the house, and as they all grew more comfortable with each other, she couldn’t even be bothered with that. Harry patently refused to swim in any sort of suit if it was just the band, and she didn’t even own anything resembling pajamas. Liam had caught glimpses of her glistening skin as she made her way back to her room after a swim. She wasn’t nearly as stealthy about it as she used to be. Swimming, bathing, sleeping, randomly wandering around pretty much wherever they happened to be. It drove Liam crazy. Harry was gorgeous, and he knew he shouldn’t look. He really didn’t know what to do with himself, what with the potential for half naked—or more—Harry around every corner.

***

They liked to gather together in one of their rooms whenever they were in a hotel. It seemed to defeat the purpose of hotel nights—give them some space, a little time apart so they didn’t kill each other from long periods spent living on top of each other. Of course they would all end up piled on top of each other in somebody’s room anyway. It was like they were all addicted to each other and couldn’t physically tear themselves away.

The girls tended to favor Liam’s room. He figured it was because it was the cleanest. Lou and Haz created tiny explosions of stuff wherever they went. Niall was rarely, if ever, to be found in her own room, except when forcibly dragged there, and Liam was kind of afraid of what he would find in Zayn’s. She would emerge, close the door behind her, and frankly dare anyone to apply for entrance. One did not simply walk into Zayn’s room.

So, frequently, Liam found himself in a hotel room with all four of his girls around him. Well, on him, mostly. In the beginning, they often tried to pass it off as homesickness, and snuggling up to Liam was the cure. He didn’t get it.

“Only one of the lot of you with any brothers to speak of is Niall,” Liam mused, looking them over. “Sister, sisters, sisters…”

“Shut up and let it happen, Li,” Lou grumbled into his shoulder.

“You feel like home,” Zayn said softly, her head propped up on Liam’s thigh. He smiled down at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I always wanted brothers.”

“You did not!” squawked Harry.

“Nothing but trouble, they are,” Niall supplied.

“Besides,” Lou put in, “Liam’s not like a brother to us, are you, Li?” Her voice dropped, sending a chill down his spine that he tried to ignore. “ _He’s more._ ”

“Daddy Direction?” he offered hopefully.

The girls all cackled and squealed and groaned, pushing and poking at each other and Liam until they settled again. Liam sighed.

“Bedtime, then? Off you go.”

He was met with a chorus of complaints.

“It’s so far.”

“It’s too cold.”

“But I’m comfortable here.”

Which changed to pleas and bargaining…

“Can’t we stay?”

“The bed is big enough.”

“You’ll still sleep like a baby, Li.”

They could tell when he caved. Liam’s eyes slipped closed and he sighed resignedly. They were gracious enough not to celebrate. Much. There was a little cheering.

The girls insisted Liam remain where he was, in the middle, merely drawing back slightly to allow him to settle down and then arranging themselves around him. Lou claimed his right side, and Harry his left, nearly kicking Zayn in the head as she tucked herself in under his arm. Liam saw Zayn shoot her a look, but she didn’t move, just curled up along Liam’s legs, her head against his hip.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Liam pointed out.

“It’s ok,” Zayn replied. “I’ve soft wee Hazza if I want to switch.”

Liam’s jaw snapped shut with a click, and he could hear Niall’s muffled giggling beyond Lou.

“’M not wee,” Harry muttered, and Liam patted her back soothingly.

“Course not, love,” Niall interjected. “You’re near as tall as our great moose, Lou, now.”

“Hey! I’m not a moose!” Lou elbowed Niall and wriggled closer to Liam, throwing a leg over his. “I’ve long legs! Haven’t I, Liam? Moose, indeed.”

“You’re all perfectly lovely,” Liam offered, kind of stiffly, and they all laughed.

“Way to force a compliment out of him,” Zayn remarked dryly.

“Someone should tell you you’re beautiful every day,” Liam suggested.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “You should.”

Liam blushed.

“Oh, I didn’t—“

“Admit it, babe, you fancy the lot of us,” Lou teased.

“You’re—you’re all perfectly lovely,” Liam sputtered. They laughed again, and Liam felt himself relax, not realizing that he had tensed up. “You are all of you the most beautiful of your sisters.” He was trying to keep it familial. “Just don’t tell them that; they’d probably hate me.”

“My sisters would have a _fit_ ,” Zayn’s eyes glittered dangerously, in contrast to the smirk across her lips.

“Aw, my sisters could never hate you, Li,” Lou cooed, but then her eyes narrowed. “What are you doing looking at my baby sisters?”

“I’m not!”

“Aw, Lou, he’s just saying that,” Harry put in. “Besides, we all know Gemma is prettier than I am, and Liam is a sweet talker.”

“Can’t even tell you and Gemma apart if you’ve got your hair up,” Liam said, smoothing his palm over Harry’s curly head.

“See? Sweet talker. I’ve got no sisters at all, so there,” Niall pouted, her chin hooked over Lou’s shoulder again, despite her sharp elbows and willingness to use them.

“They used it all up on you, Nialler. Wouldn’t be fair to have more girls, then,” Liam explained.

Niall blushed and the other girls all groaned and cried.

“That was terrible, Liam.”

“There’s no keeping you lot happy,” Liam said with a sigh.

“ _I_ am easy to please,” Lou retorted, tugging at Liam’s t-shirt.

“You’re just easy in general,” Zayn told her.

Lou shrugged, jostling Niall. Harry stretched across Liam to squeeze Lou’s hand, holding it pressed against Liam’s chest. Liam pulled her tighter against him, and felt Niall do the same, hugging her around the waist until she grunted.  
Harry laughed, and Liam bent to press a kiss to Lou’s forehead. She scrunched up her nose, looking at him, and Liam shook his head, confused, until Lou stretched up and kissed his mouth.

“ _Lou?_ ” Liam pulled back.

“You’re rather thick, Liam,” she said, and kissed him again.

Liam was conflicted. He _wanted_ , but he didn’t know what to do. Lou pressed herself along his entire body, her soft lips parting with a little gasp, and he _wanted_ \--he just wanted to pull her closer and learn how she tasted and how to make her shiver, how to make her scream.

Zayn’s hand on his cock jolted him out of his reverie.

“Go on, Li,” she said, giving him a squeeze. “Don’t let us stop you.”

Liam’s mouth opened and closed silently as he stared down at Zayn casually stroking him.

“Come on, Liam,” Harry said suddenly into his ear. Liam whipped his head around to look at her, mind racing. “You’re our boy. Not going to let us down, are you? Want to see you with Lou. Want to watch Zee suck you off. Want you for myself.”

“What about Niall?” he asked inanely.

“Let her decide,” Harry suggested.

“ _She’s a virgin,_ ” Zayn stage whispered. “Kind of surprised she hasn’t run off.”

“Am not!” Niall argued.

“Sure, love,” Zayn said, raising her chin. “You want?” She twisted up on Liam’s shaft, obviously hard through his shorts, and quirked her eyebrow at Niall. Liam bit back a whimper and Niall clutched at Lou’s back.

“No, no, not now. I’ll just—watch. Over here,” she sputtered.

Zayn chuckled deep in her throat and mouthed at Liam’s hip. A whimper did escape him then, and three sets of eyes flew to his face. Zayn ignored him to focus on working down his waistband to get at skin. A flush spread down from Liam’s face, to his neck, his chest, and Harry followed it with her tongue. Lou captured Liam’s mouth once more just before Harry pulled Zayn back by her hair, kissing her hard before guiding her back to Liam, then thinking better of it and kissing her again around the tip of Liam’s cock.

Liam writhed, hips bucking, bumping both Zayn and Harry in the nose and making them laugh. Liam pulled back from Lou again. His breath was stuck in his chest and it was hard to breathe. He could see Niall’s big eyes over Lou’s shoulder.

“Come here, darling,” he reached for her like he was drunk. It was like once they had started it, Liam was just carried along on the wave. Niall leaned into his hand, pressing her cheek against his palm, but cautiously not moving any closer. Lou tilted her head to rest against Niall, who shifted to lay her other cheek against Lou’s hair.

Lou shook her head the tiniest bit, and Liam let his fingers stroke down Niall’s soft cheek. Niall, out of all of them, probably knew what she was doing. All of Liam’s nerve endings were singing and he had a hard time concentrating.

Zayn licked teasingly at the head of Liam’s cock in time with Harry lapping and pinching at his nipples. They watched each other, like they did during a show to make sure they were in time together. Liam found it incredibly overwhelming and groaned into Lou’s mouth when she kissed him again and ground against his thigh.

“Can smell you, Lou,” Zayn said, flicking her tongue over Liam’s tip and snaking her hand between Lou’s legs.

Liam gripped Lou’s hip as she squirmed. It wasn’t hard for her to wiggle out of her raggedy jog bottoms, with some help from Zayn and, unexpectedly, Niall. She bit at Liam’s mouth as Zayn slipped her fingers into soft folds, making Liam moan in turn as Zayn took him deeper, her mouth echoing her hand’s movements and teasing them both.

Harry needed no incentive to strip off what clothing she bothered to wear. As Lou’s trousers disappeared, so did Harry’s panties, flung off into the far corners of the room. Zayn rolled her eyes and moaned around Liam’s cock.

“Not that coordinated, Haz,” she complained, pulling off briefly as Harry pressed herself along Liam’s side. Harry grinned at her and rolled onto her knees.

“That’s ok; it’ll work out,” she said cheekily, straddling Liam’s arm and biting him sharply on the shoulder. “Liam! You’re going to touch me now,” she demanded, shaking her bum.

Liam met Harry’s eyes as Lou laughed and gasped into his other side. He jumped when Lou suddenly grasped him tightly around the base of his cock, Zayn’s lips meeting her fingers with every pass.

“Liam!” Lou gasped wetly into his skin. “You’ve got to—you’ve got to… get up in there.”

Harry threw her head back and laughed at Liam’s shocked face.

“You’re a pig, Lou,” she chortled.

“Fuck off, you love me,” Lou tossed back.

“Hmmm, Liam,” Harry hummed, slicking her tongue along Liam’s plump lower lip. “Liam’s going to fuck me, aren’t you, Li?”

Liam and Niall both audibly choked. Lou wrapped her arm around Niall’s neck and dragged her down to kiss her companionably on the jaw. Harry just giggled gleefully in Liam’s ear until Zayn reached out and slapped her arse.  
Harry flipped her curls over her shoulder and shuffled back until she could bend Liam’s arm up and suck his fingers into her mouth. He moaned loudly, and Lou laughed again. Zayn pulled off in a huff.

“Fuck sake, Li, are you ever going to come?”

A shudder rolled through his body as he looked at her swollen red lips.

“I… have excellent stamina,” he replied eventually. The girls all laughed at him.

“Could you make us all come before you do?” Zayn wondered, waggling her eyebrows.

Liam gasped, and Harry and Lou both pressed kisses to wherever they could reach.

“That’s a lot of pressure, Zee,” Niall said softly, still clinging to Lou.

“Haven’t even gotten my hands on you yet,” Liam added.

“Or me!” Harry chirped helpfully before nipping his fingers and releasing him.

Zayn looked them all over appraisingly, her fingers still twisting inside Lou, who continued to stroke Liam’s spit-slick skin where Zayn had left him.

“Maybe it’s not your hands I want,” she suggested, moving off beyond Harry.

Lou took the opportunity and flung her leg over Liam’s hips.

“I need you to fuck me, Liam,” she said. Harry let out a mournful sound and Lou nudged Liam’s hand with her knee. “You can be next, babe.”

Lou was quick to line them up.

“This is the worst idea,” Liam moaned. Niall squeezed his hand.

“Best idea,” Lou argued, sinking down. “ _Best idea._ Oh, Liam. You’re so—I had no idea.”

They all watched for a moment, transfixed, as Lou moved on Liam’s cock. Zayn nipped Harry’s shoulder and took Liam’s free hand in hers to guide his fingers up into Harry. Harry shook and writhed against Zayn as Liam thrust inside her in time with Lou. It was no time at all before Lou was grinding down and quivering, head tossed back and lip caught between her teeth.

“Close, Lou?” Zayn asked breathlessly.

“Almost, almost,” she replied, squawking as Zayn tugged her away and rolled her onto the bed, gasping and blinking.

“Haz,” Zayn turned and pushed Harry onto Liam, making sure he lined up before actually pressing down on Harry’s lower back. Liam slid easily into Harry’s wetness, holding tightly onto her hips and urging her to move as Zayn climbed over Lou and crawled between her legs to lap at her clit. Lou fisted her hair and cried out, mouth pressed into Liam’s shoulder as Zayn finished her off.

Lou’s cries spurred on Harry, whose hips rolled and snapped. She was close, so close; Liam could feel her tightening around him, and then she too was wrenched away by Zayn. Lou’s slender fingers replaced Liam’s cock, and Harry rode them until her back arched and she came, biting down on Zayn’s fingers—she was nearest—and tasting Lou.

Zayn eyed Liam’s straining cock. On one side, Lou’s head was buried in Harry’s neck, her fingers deep inside, coaxing out the last of Harry’s orgasm. On the other, Niall clutched at Liam’s hand as he gasped and writhed and generally tried not to come out of his skin. It made a slow smile spread across Zayn’s face as she crawled up his body.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Liam choked back a moan as his cock bobbed against his belly. Zayn smirked as she leaned in and licked a wide stripe up his length. He tasted different, as she had expected. A little Lou, and a little of what must have been Harry, and a lot more desperate. Zayn licked him again, and again for good measure before she straightened and beckoned to Niall.

“Come here, love,” she tried.

Niall swayed, and Zayn crawled the last little bit to meet her. Niall gasped against Zayn’s mouth as she licked inside, and again when Liam pulled Zayn down onto him, their hands still joined. Zayn let Liam set the pace, holding her hips and thrusting up into her as Zayn kissed and bit at Niall. She barely noticed that the fingers pressed to her clit belonged not only to Liam but Niall as well, and when she came, Liam was deep inside, but Niall’s small hand was clamped firmly around his base.

“Don’t come yet, Liam,” Niall said calmly, belying the look on her face that was a mixture of desire and curious apprehension.

“What?” Liam was so far gone he couldn’t have said his own name.

“Don’t come yet, Liam,” Zayn repeated, voice slow and sultry. She sounded well fucked, not something Liam would have thought he would ever hear. It didn’t help with his control. He struggled as Zayn lifted herself off him and sprawled behind Niall, nudging her nearer. “Our little one wants you after all.”

“Niall?” he looked at her, her flushed cheeks and tousled hair, her hand squeezing down on him hard so he could focus.

“You don’t have to—“

“I know, Li; I want to,” Niall said, blushing, amazingly, after all of it. “But—“

“I know,” Liam said, sitting up and taking both of her hands. “Let me.”

Niall, of all of them, had remained fully clothed. Liam carefully helped her out of her t-shirt and shorts, giving only encouragement as she removed the rest herself. He waited for her to be ready; and actually, it took the edge off. He wasn’t so hard he wanted to die.

Lou and Haz were wrapped up together on one side of the bed, eyes wide and interested. Zayn watched sleepily from the other side, but Liam was sure she didn’t miss a thing. Niall curled in on herself a little before Liam grasped her hands again and looked her in the eye.

“Do you want a condom? I’m sure I’ve got—“ he stopped at the stern look she gave him.

“They test us like lab rats, Li, you know that,” Niall sulked. “And I’ve been on the pill long as the rest, just in case, even though I never…” She faded off and looked away before taking a deep breath. “I want you the same way. I want you bare—“

Liam kissed her quiet.

“This is a terrible idea,” he said again, softly.

“But it’s you.”

Lou and Harry both sighed, then kicked and slapped at each other. Liam considered them good and distracted, which was all for the better. He moved again when Zayn poked him with her toe.

Liam helped Niall lie down on the bed and kissed her softly. He kissed her mouth and her chin, and down her neck to her collarbones, then he licked his way back up to bite at her ear.

“What do you want?” he breathed against her skin.

“Liam!”

He glared at the other girls. Zayn, and then Harry, looking eager, and Lou, just smiling and biting at her lip.

“Don’t rush me. This is an occasion.” He bent down to kiss Niall again until she pounded on his shoulders.

“Get on with it, Payne!”

“You ready?”

Niall rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

“Are _you_?”

Liam grinned and eased his way between Niall’s thighs. She opened easily for him, but he couldn’t resist dipping a finger down, just to check. Niall was wet, and when he slipped a finger inside, tight. She whimpered and wriggled, and blushed again when Liam raised a questioning eyebrow. When she didn’t freak out and run away, he shifted down onto his elbows, his mouth inches away from her. Niall’s eyes widened, and Liam held her gaze as he slowly dipped his head down to lick around his finger.

Niall’s entire body jolted, and Liam could see a similar reaction in the other girls out of the corners of his eyes. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly, giving Niall an out, but she just jerked her chin at him. Liam smiled as he bent his head to Niall again. She was hot and sweet, and she shook as Liam teased her clit with his tongue before gently sucking on it til she bucked and cried out, pulling his hair.

Liam eased up, slipping his fingers out and licking his lips. Niall watched him intently, eyes flicking between his mouth and his hands, blushing fiercely as he spread her wetness down his shaft and then pushed in ever so gently. Niall scrunched her eyes closed and flung a hand out toward Lou and Harry, holding on to them both as Liam continued to move, inch by inch.

Liam peppered Niall with kisses, and when he made space, Zayn joined him. Zayn murmured soothingly into Niall’s ear as Liam slowly opened her up, finally coming to a stop when he was pressed in balls deep.

“You ok?” he asked, breathless.

Niall’s eyes popped open and she looked at him inquisitively.

“It’s weird,” she said finally, and Liam laughed, shaking her body and making her hang on to him, and to Lou and Harry.

“It’s… a lot. Full. I feel full.”

Harry cackled over Lou’s shoulder until she swatted at her.

“You’re going to be spoiled, Ni,” Harry teased. “A _size queen_. “

“Hush,” Lou protested, and Liam blushed. They caught him at it and fell to giggling again. Liam ignored them.

“Ok?” he asked Niall again.

“Sure.”

“Way to show some enthusiasm,” he teased.

“What? I don’t—oh.”

Liam slowly began thrusting, easing almost all the way out before plunging back in again as far as he could go. He nudged, and Niall wrapped her legs around his waist. He could go deeper, he thought, but wasn’t sure, that he could feel the tip of his cock bumping up against the end of her. Her hips stuttered, and he pushed harder, and yes, he could definitely feel it at the peak of every thrust.

Zayn remained at Niall’s ear, talking her through it. Liam couldn’t hear her, and he didn’t know if it was because she spoke so low, or if it was the blood rushing through his ears. Whatever she said, it was working, because Niall started rolling her hips to meet him, gasping and moaning with every thrust.

Zayn’s hands slipped down Niall’s body, pausing to pinch first one nipple and then the other. Liam bent down and licked between her fingers, and Niall yelped, bucking her hips and driving Liam in hard. Zayn grinned and moved so she could reach between Niall’s legs, much as Niall had done to her, rolling Niall’s clit as Liam fucked her.

Niall thrashed and bucked, crying out.

“Liam! Oh god, Zee,” Niall’s nails dug into Liam’s ribs as she writhed. “Oh, _faster_ , Li. _Harder, please!_ ”

“ _Oh, Liam!_ ” Lou echoed in a high, squeaky voice. Harry giggled into her shoulder.

“ _Harder, Liam! Ha--_ ” Harry teased, laughing. Niall scowled and wrenched her hand away, slapping at them and connecting smartly once or twice.

Liam complied anyway and he could feel Niall’s orgasm building inside her. Her body tightened and fluttered around him, and when she came, she screamed, raking her nails up Liam’s back and dragging him along with her. He ground his hips into her as his cock pulsed and his vision went a little black around the edges.

Liam’s elbows buckled, and he dropped down, resting his forehead on Niall’s collarbone as he tried to catch his breath. He watched her chest rise and fall as she panted, satisfied that he had done right by Niall and made it good, something she wouldn’t regret later when she’d had the time to think about it. He nuzzled her neck, kissing up to her ear as he pulled out slowly.

Niall made a face, so Liam had to kiss her.

“I liked you inside,” she said sheepishly. “I liked feeling you, after.”

“Hmmm, you mean after you tried to rip my heart out through my back?” he teased, and Niall hissed, feeling the raised marks on his skin.

“Oh, _Li_.”

“It’s ok, darling,” Liam assured her.

“It’s how he knows he did a good job!” Harry put in, and Niall blushed until Liam kissed her again.

“Good show, Liam,” Lou agreed, patting him on the back, a little too hard. “Good form.”

“Shut _up_ , Lou,” Harry said through her teeth. “He won’t want another go if you embarrass him.”

Liam blushed and curled around Niall. Lou edged her way closer until Liam slung out an arm and dragged her in, giggling. Zayn settled down on Niall’s other side, wrapping an arm around her waist and working it somehow so Liam’s hand ended up tangled in her hair. Harry sprawled out over all of them, wiggling and kicking until she managed to poke everyone sharply somewhere sensitive and still rest most of her weight on Liam.

Liam loved his band. His girls. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was tired, and sore. His legs ached, and there was a line of fire tracing up his back. There were a dozen other little points of pain, and he was half afraid his dick would never move again. They were definitely trying to kill him.  



End file.
